Synthetic Eden Organisation
The Synthetic Eden Organisation is a cladestine operation which reaches across the entire world. The organisation has several facilities set up across the world in every major continent, with the objective of each facility being the development of genetic weapons. Whilst the major purpose and overall founding of the organisation is set in mystery, each individual facility is governed by a Director. At each facility, much money and time is spent developing new super powered weapons, each of whom are designated as 'Specimens' followed by a numeral decimation. The number is determined by the particular project and experiment and not by how advanced or powerful the particular specimen is. Whilst there have been experiments designed to splice and infuse pre-existing individuals with new abilities, there has also been development in the creation of new, bio-organic weaponry from scratch; i.e. Specimen 156:- Wraith. It's still undetermined which of the the two methods yields superior results. S.E.O outsources completed Specimens to be used by the highest bidder for whatever purpose they desire, whether it be as soldiers within a battlefield, bodyguarding, escort or assassination. They almost operate as a PMC (Private Military Corporation), but it is still as of yet unclear why; whether or not this is merely a intermediary process towards some unknown larger goal, and if there was, whether or not it helped contribute to the calamity that caused the end of the world. Rumours abound, based on the company's name, that the organisation's aim is to create a utopia filled with the most powerful and special people in the world, creating a perfect 'eden' of their own, however this is still just speculation. As well as a number of genetic experiments, S.E.O is also formed of numerous mercenary soldiers equipped with the latest gear and weaponry and some of the most intelligent scientists in the world. As of the present day and S.E.O.'s battle with the Trial Runners there are estimated to be approximately 700 genetic specimens across the world. The S.E.O. facility in Las Vegas is run by the enigmatic 'Mr. Black'. The facility is hidden several miles underground in the Nevada Desert and stretches for several miles in all directions. The facility is filled with small, tight corridors connecting large, spacious room. The facility is home to numerous laboratories, genetic test tube holding cells, crew quarters, kitchens, infirmaries, warehouses and several training areas and shooting ranges with more besides. One particularly large room is an expansive forest, filled with trees, rock and a flowing river in the middle where the soldiers are expected to perform training drills. The facility is connected to Las Vegas by a hidden, underground rail transport system which stretches out dozens of miles from the city to the compound, and the station's location in Las Vegas is unknown to everyone bar its operatives. The Las Vegas branch has been the subject of several incidents within recent years, including the escape of Specimens 156- Wraith, Specimen 279- Nathan Winters, and the subsequent breakout and escape of one more. In all the years of S.E.O's existence, such a thing is unheard of, and the Vegas branch is under careful scrutiny by the people in charge of the entire organisation. Xell Rhinestone personal ties with SEO Wraith personal ties with SEO Jack the Ripper personal ties with SEO Dolly Lorelei personal ties with SEO Nathan Winters personal ties with SEO Serenity Hedgehog personal ties with SEO Staff I'll reveal all surrounding the concept of SWAT at a later date. What I will reveal is that a SWAT is a generic name for a 'special weapons and tactics' individual. :) Some work for SEO, some work for Declan. Kate 'Dr. Sanchez' A surgeon specialist. High flying though junior to Dr. Alec. He's a lot less non-chalant to the medical front than Dr. Alec and tends to see subjects as more than mere specimens. That doesn't mean, however, he has compassion for them. Just that he's a bit more considerate towards their well-being even though the aim of that is to see them do well and 'fight'. 'Dr. Alec' Specialist consultant in surgery, genetic engineering and stem-cell research. 38 years of age but the demands of his profession have aged him mentally and physically. He has no administrative authority within the organisation as such but is the clinical lead and one to consult on any medical matters. 'Name' words words words 'Swanson' words words words 'Tyrone' words words words 'Name' words words words The Experiments - SPOILERS Reading any of this information may spoil what some of us have planned for this RP. ------ Include here: motivation/reason for fighting, consequences/awards for outcome, etc. 'Antaeus' A male scorpion/hercules beetle hybrid who appears to be in his late-thirties with large snapping claws reminiscent of Wren's jaws. His tail also has the ability to poison others and siphon their life energy. Ridiculously strong with herculean strength and an almost inpenetrable back armour. Has a tendency to understate the seriousness of some things. Has a relationship with one of the Trial Runners who left him behind to die, and from that refuses to go by his real name anymore. Pach 'Bella Rose' A female praying mantis in her mid-twenties. Exceptionally sexy and good looking whilst at the same time remarkably violent. She has scythe like blades from her forearms that can retract, almost as if they're on a spring lever with a fighting style based on a number of different dance forms. She also possesses pheromone manipulation abilities. She is also only attracted to the female sex, holding a dislike to almost every male she comes across. Pach 'Precious Marianne Baltimore' A fourteen-year-old mute female black and white chipmunk, clothed in a black and white dress. A spirited, fiesty, and carefree mime. Always lands on her feet after a fall. Sees the other SEO Experiments as family members and treats them all with high respect. Like Wren, she apparently goes by her last name Baltimore, or "Balti" by some of the other experiments. Baltimore always carries around a white ceramic mask, which only has two holes for the eyes, that she recevied from her grandfather as a type of "hand-me-down" before he died in a war. She usually wears it behind her head unless she is performing. However, she had dropped the mask before getting kicked out of the casino with her partner Coil. After their encounter with Xell, Lani, Reni, and Jay, Coil requested that they retrieve their mask - which turned out to be broken into fragments. Baltimore was on the verge of tears at first, but was all too quickly cheered up by her partner, who promised they could glue it back together with no difficulty. Baltimore's mime antics are no mere tricks; anything she creates becomes reality, such as walls or ropes. She cannot create explosives or anythign requiring ammunition. Rex 'Eric Coil' words words words Pach 'Cecil Bonaparte' An albino otter in his mid-twenties, with long flowing hair. Highly obsessed with maintaining his good looks. Of bisexual orientation and is extremely picky of who he takes a liking to; they must be 'beautiful enough'. He fights using a flowing acrobatic style that compliments his sharp nails. He's a real bright shining star that just aches for attention. Nocturne 'Donner' A tall, brown, and somewhat muscular reindeer with telekinetic powers. Somewhat bureaucratic, he tends to be passive-bossy, but always follows the rules. Rex 'Mildred Hues' words words words Rex 'Ethan Witherow' words words words Rex